Troll Lady
The Troll Lady is a character from Ever After High. She works at the mail room. Contents History As people step onto the bridge, the Troll asks, "Who dares to cross my bridge?". The automatic response for girls is, "an innocent girl with no ill intent". The replies comes as, "Leave the toll and be quick!". Coins are then left on the bridge post and the payees are free to cross. Personality The Troll Girl is looking for love and likes girly things, like shoes. She has a deep gravelly voice. Appearance She wears a brown handmade top and brown handmade skirt. She has long, dark purple hair and brown/grey skin. Her eyes are brown and she wears small hoop earrings, red lipstick and has long eye lashes. She has uneven teeth. Romance She is dating with Bridge Troll. Books “Hello?” Ginger called. She tapped the little bell. “Hello? Is there a delivery for me?” A snort sounded. The lady who worked the counter peeked out of the back room. Her face was as ugly as a troll’s, on account of her being a troll. “Whadda ya want?” She held an issue of Troll Times magazine. The lead article: “The Latest Hairstyles for Your Feet.” “May I please have my package?” “What’s yer name?” “Ginger Breadhouse.” The troll lady scratched under her armpit. “Ginger who?” “Breadhouse. Ginger Breadhouse .” Ginger frowned. The troll lady should have known her name by now. Ginger came to the mail room once a week for her special deliveries. “Lemme check.” Sounds of searching rose from the back room—shuffling footsteps, boxes being moved about, and grunting. Lots and lots of grunting. Ginger tapped her fingers on the counter. “It’s from the Fairytale Food Emporium,” she explained. “It’s a box of special baking chocolate from Candy Mountain. It comes right off the mountainside. It’s for—” “Yeah, yeah, hold yer horses.” More grunting. Then the troll lady shuffled out of the back room and set a small box on the counter. “Sign here.” She pointed a hairy finger at the delivery receipt. Ginger penned her swirly signature, looping the g and turning the o into a smiley face. She wrote as if decorating a cake, and that was how she dressed, too. Everything looks better with a little decoration , she believed. Or a cherry on top. Which was why she stared at the troll lady’s drab brown dress and rope belt. If only she’d add a ribbon of blue along the hem or a sprinkle of yellow on the collar. “Chocolate, ya say?” The troll lady scratched her hairy chin. “You shouldn’t be eating chocolate. It’ll give ya pimples.” Ginger adjusted her glasses. The troll lady appeared to be an expert on that particular subject, seeing that a fair number of pustules were sprouting on her nose. “Actually, I’m using the chocolate to make glaze for my spelly doughnuts,” Ginger told her. “On my cooking MirrorCast, Spells Kitchen .” She beamed proudly. But the troll lady showed no signs of recognition. “You haven’t heard of my show? I teach people how to bake yummy things.”“I don’t watch shows that teach ya stuff. I like Housewives of Troll County .” She picked a bit of food from her single tooth. “Those gals really know how to throw a punch.” She ate the bit of food. “You seen that new show, Daring’s Day ? That one’s real good. You don’t learn nothin’.” Ginger didn’t admit that she had spent a whole hour yesterday watching Daring’s Day , a reality MirrorCast that focused on Ever After High’s most popular prince, Daring Charming. “Thanks for the package,” she said. Then she tucked the box under her arm and headed outside. Kiss and SpellCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Epic Winter characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Chapter 4 characters